Vies ensoleillées
by Michiyio
Summary: Après ces trois ans d'absences, Kyo est de retour. Nous allons suivre les toutes petites aventures de la vie quotidiennes de nos deux héros, mais aussi des autres. Que des OS, se suivant et s'entremêlant. KyoxYuya, TokitoxAkira...
1. Oneshot 1 : Fleur de Cerisier

**"Kyo..."**

Après ces trois années d'absence, il était enfin revenu. Toujours fidèle à lui-même, il parlait toujours très peu, mais Yuya pouvait distinguer quelque chose en lui qui avait changé. Ces yeux, toujours rouge sang, étaient devenu doux, vraiment très doux. Yuya elle-même n'aurait jamais penser voir Kyo ainsi, un jour. Mais c'est surtout quand il l'a regardé, que ces yeux prenaient cette expression de douceur, comme si ses yeux pouvaient enrober Yuya, comme un petit film de protection, rouge. Depuis son retour, Yuya et lui habitaient dans une petite auberge sur une route pas très fréquenté. Attirés par le calme de l'endroit et l'abandon de cette auberge, ils avaient décidé de s'arrêter, et finalement, ils y étaient restés, pour de bon.

Le quotidien et la routine les attendaient, et c'est ce dont ils rêvaient tous les deux, depuis ce voyage pour le moins, disons, fort en émotions. Kyo avait enfin retrouvé son corps et Yuya était devenu une très belle femme. On pourrait croire alors que Kyo, devenu plus doux après son voyage, ne se battait plus. Mais il continuait quand même, toujours accompagné de son tenrô. Cela ne dérangeait pas Yuya, et de plus, les combats de Kyo leur rapportait. Kyo avait repris le fabuleux métier de sa Yuya, en tant que chasseur de prime, même s'il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre et disait sans arrêt qu'il n'était pas chasseur de prime mais plutôt qu'il "combattait tout ceux qui étaient sur son chemin".

Et la routine, et le quotidien continuaient, sans être un fardeau, à ces deux êtres qui ne voulaient autre que la paix, après tant de chemins parcourus.

C'était un jour comme les autres, aujourd'hui, le soleil se couchait lentement, et Yuya, assise, regardait ce magnifique dégradé de rouge. Il était tard, et Kyo n'était toujours pas rentré. Elle s'était assise pour prendre du repos, et... Elle entendit un bruit, puis elle releva tout doucement les yeux, qui à présent, regardait le sol.

Elle sourit, et se lève tant bien que mal. Kyo était rentré.

"Rassis-toi." Il avait dit ça d'un ton doux et plutôt bas.

"Bienvenue." Avait-elle prononcé en se rasseyant délicatement sur sa chaise.

Kyo avança vers elle, se baissa légèrement et alla embrasser le ventre maintenant rond de Yuya. Puis, il la prit dans ses bras, et monta à l'étage, où était leur maison. Il déposa Yuya sur leur lit, et lui murmura de dormir, car dans quelques temps, elle sera sûrement débordée. Avec l'arrivée de leurs amis, et la naissance prochaine de leur enfant, Yuya aura vraiment besoin de repos.


	2. Oneshot 2 : Âme

**"KYO !"**

Oui, parce que malgrè le fait que Yuya soit devenue une magnifique jeune femme, sa voix n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi bruyante d'après Kyo. Elle détestait se mettre en colère, maintenant, bien qu'autrefois, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Mais maintenant, elle avait grandi, elle allait accoucher d'un merveilleux bébé, et ... CET IMBECILE DE KYO N'ETAIT PAS LA !

Elle jura, alors que Sakuya et Kyoshiro entraient en trombe dans la chambre de la belle blonde. Elle souffla légèrement et s'apprêta à parler quand elle fut parcouru d'un spasme. Elle se torda de douleur et étouffa son cri de douleur. Kyoshiro et Sakura était là depuis trois semaines déjà. Il étaient venus voir Kyo et Yuya, pour prendre de leurs nouvelles et espéraient repartir vite, afin de les laisser tranquille. Malheureusement, ou plutôt, heureusement, Sakuya fut étonnée de voir Yuya, assise dans son salon, à l'étage. Au dernier, l'auberge occupant les deux étages et le rez-de-chaussée. Elle était assise sur un grand fauteuil et elle s'était endormie. Les mains sur son ventre... énorme, en conlut Sakuya.

"Kyoshiro, des draps propres et de l'eau, vite !" Sakuya avait dit ces paroles d'un ton ferme et résigné, elle n'avait pas le temps de discuter. Et Kyoshiro ne se fit pas prier, il descendit en courant les escaliers, pour aller chercher ce que Sakuya demandait. Sakuya vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Yuya, au bord du lit. Yuya s'était réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit et avait crié le nom de son cher et tendre (hum). Sakuya découvrit qu'il n'était pas à ses côtés, le lit ne supportait que le poids d'un seul être, celui de Yuya. Où pouvait bien être passé cet idiot ? Sa femme avait besoin de lui maintenant.

Kyoshiro revenut et déposa ce que Sakuya lui avait demandé sur la petite table à côté du lit. Et sur ordre (je dis bien ordre) de Sakuya, il se rendit au rez-de-chaussé et attendit patiemment. Kyo n'était pas là et Yuya allait accoucher. Bon sang, que faisait-il ? Kyoshiro sursauta plusieurs fois durant cette longue nuit. A son avis, ce fut un long combat pour Yuya, de donner naissance à son enfant. Il entendit quand même certaines paroles rassurantes, qui permettaient de dire si Yuya allait bien.

"Je te jure que Kyo va m'entendre !" avait-elle crié. Ou encore "Imbécile !" ou même encore "Idiot de démons". Et il en passa. Ce sont les jurons que Kyoshiro entendit le plus souvent. Et à chaque fois qu'il entendait une insulte faite au démon aux mille victimes, soit il soupirait, soit il riait. Personne, même maintenant, n'osait le traiter ainsi, que ce soit par respect ou par crainte. Yuya était vraiment quelqu'un.

A la lueur du jour, il se décida à sortir de l'auberge, pour regarder le soleil se levait.

"Alors ? Cette voix grave, il l'aurait reconnue entre toutes. Kyo.

- Alors quoi ? Avait-il répondu avec dédain. Il se tourna et aperçut Kyo, assis sur le toit, en train de fumer.

- Je n'entends plus les cris de Yuya, cela doit être fini, non ?"

Kyoshiro constata un moment de silence, puis entendit un enfant pleurer. Il rentra alors dans l'auberge et se décida et à entrer dans la chambre de Yuya et Kyo. Suivi de près par Kyo. Et ce fut un beau spectacle qu'ils apprécièrent. Yuya tenait dans ses bras l'enfant, un garçon, qui venait de naître. Toujours en sueur, mais tellement belle pensa soudain Kyo. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il s'approcha de Yuya, qui le regarda d'un air méchant, quoique comique.

" - Tu étais encore sur le toit, hein ? Dit-elle.

- Peut-être, répondit Kyo, toujours aussi bavard, et tellement précis dans ses réponses.

- Une idée ?

- Pour ?

- Le nom, Kyo, le nom de l'enfant.

- Comme tu veux.

Elle soupira.

- Tu es vraiment ... Tu ne changera jamais, hein ? Bien, alors ..."

Yuya commença à réfléchir. De longues minutes passèrent. Vraiment quelle idiote se dit-elle. Elle aurait dû y réfléchir plutôt.

" Rei." Dans un silence, Kyo parla. Puis, plus vite qu'il n'était entré, il posa ses lèvres sur le front de Yuya et partit.

" - Bien, alors, je pense que ce sera Rei, fit Yuya après que Kyo soit sorti de la pièce, qu'en penses-tu ?"

L'enfant avait arrêté de pleurer et fixait la porte. Puis, il regarda sa mère, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

" - Je crois que cela veut dire oui, fit Sakuya en laissant échapper un petit rire. Yuya soupira, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent, elle regarda de longues minutes son fils.

- Kyo est toujours comme ça ? demanda Kyoshiro.

- Comment ? Yuya était surprise à cette question.

- Eh bien, il est ... comment dire ? Presque prévenant. Il acheva sa phrase dans un souffle, impressionné.

- Oui.

- Quoi ? Il tourna la tête d'un geste vif, il fallait qu'il arrête d'être si tête en l'air.

- Oui, il est toujours comme ça."

Sakuya et Kyoshiro sortirent alors de la chambre, retrouvant Kyo au salon. Ils s'assirent autour de la table, au sol, sur des coussins, alors que Kyo restait assis au bord de la fenêtre, regardant le levé du soleil.


	3. Oneshot 3 : Papillon ou Dragon ?

**One-shot 3 : Papillon ou Dragon ? **

- Tokito, dépêches-toi ! On va être en retard !

Akira était à la porte de chez lui. Il attendait sa femme, car ils avaient décidé tous les deux, après avoir reçu la nouvelle de la naissance de l'enfant de Yuya et Kyo, d'aller leur rendre visite. Et comme d'habitude, Tokito était en retard... Bon sang, les femmes. Enfin, les femmes, Tokito n'était pas vraiment une femme, puisqu'elle ne connaissait rien de tout ça. Enfin, c'était avant qu'elle ne rencontre une femme qui était devenue son amie, une soit-disante voyante, Lin. Les jeunes femmes passaient pratiquement tout leur temps, et inséparable, depuis quelque temps. Akira soupira. Tokito était très bien comme ça. Enfin, même si il ne la voyait pas, il pouvait tout de même sentir les changements qui s'opéraient chez sa femme, avec de petits changements dans son aura. Il sentait qu'elle devenait plus féminine. Il l'aimerait tellement la voir.

- Calme-toi, on a tout notre temps ! rétorqua-t-elle. Tu es vraiment sur les nerfs en ce moment.

Il soupira, encore une fois. Décidément c'était devenu une habitude.

- Tokito, souffla-t-il.

Elle se retourna, après avoir placé une très belle broche dans ses cheveux, ornait d'un papillon. Et le regarda.

- Approche, dit-il.

Tokito roula des yeux, et s'approcha. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il allait faire qu'il l'attrapa par la taille, et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'ensuivit un baiser langoureux. Akira commença à enlever délicalement la broche des cheveux de sa compagne, qui faisait tenir un chignon mal fait mais qui lui donnait beaucoup de charmes. Il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle se décolla de lui et reprit son souffle. A chaque fois qu'Akira était trop prêt d'elle, et qu'il l'embrassait comme ça, elle en perdait tous ses moyens.

- Rends-moi ma broche, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

- Non, tu es beaucoup plus belle les cheveux détachés.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Ne sois pas stupide, tu ne m'as jamais vu, cria-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il y avait un problème. Pourquoi Tokito se mettait-elle en colère comme ça. Il ressentait de la haine, et de la ... tristesse ?

- Et alors ? lança-t-il calmement.

- Allons-y. Elle remit sa broche dans ses cheveux, et partit.

Akira souffla. Il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes, mais bon. Il prit leurs bagages et suivit Tokito, qui jurait. Dans la rue, Tokito se pressait. Akira dut la rattaper en courant.

- Je dois passer voir Lin.

- Evidemment, fit Akira, tout en ... soufflant. Combien de fois depuis ce matin avait-il soupirer ou souffler déjà ?

Tokito lui lança un regard agacé et se diriga chez la voyante. Akira lui laissa un peu d'avance. Et décida de "jeter un coup d'oeil" aux stands qui étaient installés dans la grande rue. Elle était bondé de monde. Il s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux. Des broches, se dit-il. Il s'avança, puis sourit. Il décida de les parcourir du doigt, pour comprendre les formes qu'elles prenaient. L'une était ornait de divers pierres (diamants etc...) sans forme distincte, d'autres avaient quelques motifs tels que des papillons, comme celle de Tokito, des libellules, des fleurs... Il s'arrêta sur une broche, magnifique, se dit-il. Le vendeur s'approcha et lui proposa un prix, il accepta et acheta la broche. Il demanda au vendeur de lui faire une description exacte de la broche, il avait juste senti la forme, mais pas les couleurs. Elle était composé de vert clair, de rose clair, et d'orange clair. Toutes les couleurs sont pastel, lui dit le vendeur. Elles montrent la couleur d'une journée de printemps avec des cerisiers en fleurs, et un ciel rose orangé. La forme n'était autre qu'un dragon. Le dragon était en gris/noir, et les couleurs qui l'entourait étaient celles décrites par le vendeur. Cette broche était parfaite.

Il rejoignit alors sa compagne devant la maison de la voyante. Elle l'attendait depuis plusieurs minutes, les bras croisés, toujours en ronchonnant. Ils partirent alors.

Ils ne mettraient pas longtemps à arriver chez Kyo, trois jours maximum. L'auberge abandonné étaient peut-être isolée, mais pas très loin de la ville où ils habitaient. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans quelques petits villages pour les nuits, et reprenaient le chemin à la première lueur de l'aube. Tokito ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler, surtout si c'était pour qu'elle lui crie dessus. La deuxième nuit, Akira fut surpris qu'elle demande de faire chambre à part. Akira souffla encore. Sa femme était vraiment d'humeur massacrante, mais tant pis. Il s'installa, sans râler ni souffler, dans le petit salon, laissant la chambre à Tokito.

- Réveille-toi, dit-il doucement en passant une main sur la joue de sa compagne.

Elle murmura de la laisser tranquille, serra la broche ornait d'un dragon dans une main, et remonta la couverture jusqu'à sa tête de son autre main. Akira remarqua la broche qu'il lui avait acheté et la laissa se réveiller tranquillement, histoire qu'elle croit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu avec la broche. Il retourna dans le salon et décida de ranger leurs affaires. Tokito se réveilla lentement et ramena sa main qui tenait fermement la broche sur son ventre. Allait-il le remarquer ? Elle ferma un instant les yeux, et se décida à se lever.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

- Bonjour.

Il ne tourna pas la tête vers elle immédiatement et il eut un sourire en coin. Elle avait mis sa broche. Il finit de ranger et s'approcha d'elle. Elle le regarda de haut en bas, d'un regard assez vif, exprimant encore un peu de colère. Il sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Tokito, finalement, tu es bien les cheveux attachés.

Elle rougit fortement et détourna la tête. Il avait compris, pour la broche. Zut, se dit-elle, aveugle, mais pas bête.

- Tais-toi, ce fut les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

Il se rapprocha d'elle pour lui donner un baiser. Rapide, certes, mais qui faisait tout de même tourner la tête à Tokito. Ils reprirent alors la route. Le soleil cognait fort. Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsque, soudain, Tokito s'arrêta. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot, qu'elle sentit son corps se dérober. Puis elle sentit deux mains qui la tenait fermement, des murmures, puis plus rien.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans un lieux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se leva en vitesse, et s'habilla et sortit de cet endroit... qui ressemblait fortement à une auberge. Elle trouva Yuya assise, sur une petite terrasse aménagé, sur une chaise, un bébé de 4 mois dans les bras. Elle sourit à cette vue et rejoigna son amie.

- Il est très beau, dit Tokito, en désignant l'enfant.

Yuya fut surprise et regarda Tokito, puis elle lui sourit. D'un sourire doux. Tokito prit la chaise libre et se placa à côté de Yuya.

- Tokito, ton ventre commence à être un peu rond, non ? dit la jeune maman en tapotant celui-ci avant de reposer son bébé dans le berceau à côté d'elle.

- Je... Ouais. Cela fait déjà ... elle compta intérieurement. 2 mois.

- Et Akira ?

- Je pensais qu'il allait s'en rendre compte, avec ses "supers sens", dit Tokito un peu embarrassée.

- Je pense qu'il s'en ait rendu compte, répondit Yuya, mais il attends que tu le lui dises.

- Comment tu ... ?

- Tokito, Akira est arrivée chez nous, des bagages sur le dos, et toi, inconsciente, entre ses bras. Il a crié que tu étais enceinte et qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à la chaleur. Il était vraiment terrorisé, ça aurait été presque drôle à avoir si tu ne t'étais pas évanouie.

- Bon sang, désolée pour ça.

- Tu devrais aller le voir, il est dans le salon avec Kyo, je t'accompagne, il faut que je couche le petit.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il, au fait ?

- Rei, répondit la blonde.

Tokito sourit, joli nom.


	4. Oneshot 4 : Bleu

**One-shot 4 : Bleu**

**Quelques heures plus tard. Sur le chemin pour aller chez Kyo et Yuya.**

Lin marchait tranquillement sur ce chemin. Lin était une voyante, très demandée, mais aussi une très belle femme. Ses longs cheveux bleus tombaient au niveau de ses fesses, son visage était doux, et ses yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Elle était contente, elle allait pouvoir enfin rencontrer les "amis" de Tokito. Et soudain, elle trébucha et se retrouva à terre. Elle se releva très vite et regarda la cause de sa chute. Un homme était accroupi par terre, l'air complètement ailleurs, en train de... d'embêter une chenille ? Lin lui donna un grand coup à la tête avant de repartir. La tête haute.

Luciole la regarda d'un air... absent. Il se frotta un peu la tête, il lui semblait avoir senti quelque chose tapait celle-ci. Puis, il la suivit. Il la dépassa rapidement. Et reprit un rythme normal un peu plus loin qu'elle. Son visage doux fut alors remplacer par un visage dur, elle acceptait le défi. Elle pressa le pas et le dépassa à son tour. Puis, elle reprit normalement. Luciole continua leur petit jeu. Apparemment, c'était beaucoup mieux que d'embêter une chenille. Après presque dix minutes à se chamailler, Lin s'arrêta brusquement. Et hurla, à la plus grande surprise de Luciole :

- TOI !

Elle se pencha et appuya ses mains sur ses genoux, pour reprendre son souffle.

- Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas un minimum fatigué ? continua-t-elle, toujours en criant.

Il la regarda, il avait l'air concentré. Au bout de cinq et interminable minutes, il dit :

- Tu es fatiguée ?

- QUOI ? Ca ne se voit pas peut-être ?

Il s'approcha alors de la jeune fille et dit :

- Je n'aime pas le bleu, ça me rappelle l'eau, et je n'aime pas l'eau.

- QUE ? J'en ai rien à faire que tu n'aimes pas le bleu !

Elle reprit alors silencieusement sa marche. Luciole haussa les épaules. Puis la suivit. D'un air absent, il se mit devant elle, se baissa, agrippa ses jambes et la renversa sur son épaule. Comme un sac à patates.

- Espèce de sale ... Monstre ! Comment oses-tu ? Je, tu-. Elle s'arrêta quand elle comprit que plus elle gigotait, plus son kimono se relevait, et plus Luciole pouvait voir ses jambes. Son kimono, bleu aussi, mais très clair, était déjà remonté à mi-cuisse. Elle rougit violemment, mais décida de se laisser faire. Ce n'était pas une façon de traiter une fille, mais elle était vraiment fatiguée :

- Dis, commença-t-elle, tu ne veux pas plutôt me porter autrement ?

Il retourna légèrement la tête, et croisa son regard du coin de l'oeil, d'un air interrogatif.

- Tu sais, continua Lin, comme ça !

Elle lui mima la manière avec ses deux bras, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire : Porte-moi comme une princesse. De une, elle n'était pas une princesse, de deux, le dire comme ça était tout à fait ... moche, une princesse, c'est ça, oui. Luciole détourna la tête, pour regarder le chemin.

- Non.

Lin soupira vivement.

- Pourquoi ? C'est pas du tout confortable là.

Il ne répondit pas, et elle n'insista pas. Elle aurait bien voulu se débattre encore. Mais mis à part son kimono, elle sentait bien que cet homme était beaucoup trop fort pour elle. Même si elle ne connaissait pas encore toute l'étendue de sa puissance. Elle décida donc de se laisser balotter. Au bout d'une heure de marche, elle était vraiment impressionnée, car cet homme, aux cheveux blonds, n'avait pas l'air fatiguée. Soudainement, il se baissa et la reposa au sol. Elle fut surprise et arrangea vite son kimono, que cela soit au niveau de ses cuisses, qu'au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle rougit encore plus fort que précedemment, mais ne le laissa pas voir, et se retourna complètement, dos à lui.

- Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Lin, surprise par sa question. Elle s'était faite porter comme un sac à patates par un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Quoi ?

- Ton nom !

- Mon nom ...

- Tu ne te souviens plus ton nom ? rétorqua Lin, toujours de dos. Elle se retourna alors, après avoir tout arranger.

- J'aimais bien ton kimono quand il était court...

Lin se mit dans une colère folle, mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer... que Luciole continua sa route.

- Salut, puis il partit.

Lin n'avait pas le choix, elle devait le suivre, après tout, elle allait aussi dans cette direction. Décidément, Luciole aimait la taquiner. "Presque comme une chenille", se dit-il. "Chenille...", et son esprit, attiré sur le sujet de Lin même pas trois secondes, se mit à flotter autour du sujet des chenilles, ce qui relevait du miracle, d'habitude, il ne pensait qu'aux chenilles. Lin le suivait, mais pas trop près, ce type était vraiment bizarre. Il ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur, d'un côté, elle n'avait peur de rien, mais il était vraiment ... bizarre. Elle ne trouvait que ce mot pour le décrire.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche en plus, ils arrivèrent devant l'auberge. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux, Lin comprit alors.

- Vous connaissez les amis de Tokito ?

- Tokito, qui c'est ? demanda-t-il. Je viens pour Kyo.

- Ah, le mari de Yuya c'est ça ?

- Qui ?

Elle le frappa aussi fort qu'elle put, sur sa tête. Heureusement qu'elle était grande, même s'il lui a fallut carrément allongé son bras pour le frapper. Il faisait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle. Il ne dit rien, et ne fit rien non plus. Lin trouva ce silence vraiment pesant.

- Tu pourrais au moins répliquer non ? dit-elle, agacée.

- Si je le faisais, tu mourrais.

Lin écarquilla les yeux.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, toi ! Tokito était apparu devant eux, sans même que Lin ne s'en aperçoive.

- Tokito, fit Luciole, salut.

- Quoi, quoi, quoi ? Lin se retourna complètement vers Luciole, ignorant presque son amie, les poings serrés. Tu m'as dit que tu ne la connaissais pas.

- Ah bon ? répondit Luciole toujours de son air absent, mais un petit sourire sur le visage. D'habitude, il était toujours comme ça, mais là, il se rendait compte qu'il faisait carrément exprès. Il ne se posa pas plus de questions, après tout, c'était amusant. Il se tourna lui aussi vers elle. Son sourire n'avait duré qu'une seconde, et il reprit son ... sérieux, euh, plutôt son air absent.

- Quoi ? Tu veux te battre ? lança Lin.

Luciole ne répondit pas, mais il se baissa légèrement vers elle, et posa ses ses lèvres sur les siennes, rapidement.

- T'es marrante... comme une chenille, puis il entra dans la maison pour aller chercher Kyo, mais aussi parce que sa curiosité, l'avait amené à venir voir son bébé.

Le grabuge qu'avait fait ces deux-là avaient presque ramené toutes les personnes de la maisonnée. Yuya, Akira, Kyoshiro, Sakuya, et Tokito qui était là depuis le début. Lorsque Lin se rendit compte que tout le monde la regardait, elle baissa la tête, et s'excusa. On aurait pu croire qu'elle aurait rougit pour ce que venait de faire Luciole mais apparemment, même si elle fut choquée de ce comportement, après qu'il ait prononcé le mot chenille, elle avait juste eu envie de le frapper encore plus fort. Yuya et les autres furent presque choqué par le comportement de leur ami, mais ils n'en firent pas toute une histoire, et Tokito se dépêcha de présenter ses amis à la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, histoire de faire baisser la tension, qui était presque palpable autour de Lin. Puis Lin se détendit enfin, et elle entra dans l'auberge, avec Tokito qui lui raconta comment c'était terminé son voyage jusque chez Yuya.


End file.
